Golden Sun: The Silver Moon
by littlelives
Summary: My first fan-fiction so be nice please! R&R! It has only been one year since the lighting of Mars Lighthouse but a war wages through Weyard. Friends become enemies but will their bond between each other ally them against their commanders' wills?


**Prologue**: The War Begins

**Littlelives**: My first fan-fiction so be nice please! If you don't like it then **don't flame **my work, but tell me what to improve!

**Isaac**: Disclaimer: LL does not own Golden Sun, for if he did, all of the character would be dead.

**LittleLives**: Enjoy, oh and if it is _italicized _it means they are thinking!

**Date Started:** 3/11/2004 but Idea started from Christmas 2004.

**A/N: **Sorry it took **_very _**long to edit, but I got interested in other things, until I realized I got **one, **count it, one review, that's enough to keep me motivated...for now...hopefully my formatting will be right this time, by which I mean the italics, bold print, underlines and indentations.

**Rating: **Rated for mild textual language, textual blood and textual violence.

* * *

Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia had just defeated the Doom Dragon and ignited the beacon on Mars Lighthouse. They soon discovered it was Isaac's father and Jenna and Felix's parents that made up the dragon's body. But by spending some time in Prox the Proxians had healed their parents. Then, they journeyed home to Vale. But as they reached the top of the hills they saw their town has been demolished as well as Mt. Aleph. Luckily, all the Valeans made it out alive including Garet and Isaac's families. After a month, when things had settled down they began building the new Vale where it had been before only a little farther away from the mountains. After three months of hard labor they had successfully reconstructed Vale or New Vale. Soon Ivan left for Kalay to live with Hamma, Mia went back to Imil, Sheba lived in a house in Laliviro and Piers had gone back to Lemuria. 

But that was one year ago. Now a war took place on Weyard due to the unleash of Alchemy. The non-psyenergy users soon became standard elementals and already- standards into advanced users. Towns that surrounded the lighthouses advanced them into castles. They fought too see what the strongest element was, to rule more people, but mostly to obtain more energy. The heroes have been separated because of their psyenergy differences. It would be deemed as rebellion for those of diverse elements to engage in activity other than fighting. Thus, they each went to their respective element's lighthouses to train.

_One year…All in one year…Perhaps now those fools will see why Alchemy was sealed in the first place. Now…now Weyard has gone mad because of power-hungry citizens._ All in one year…The Wise One didn't expect it to be so soon. _Bah! Each generation gets crazier!_ He watched an explosion at the foot of Mt. Aleph. _Mt. Aleph? Could he…? No…_

**

* * *

****At Mt. Aleph…**

_DAMNIT! _Alex assimilated a glowing yellow sword and hit the stone wall. _He made me forget what the sun looks like…how berries taste…how Mia looks…_Mia…he missed Mia. _No, I should save my strength…but it won't be long until I get out…_Suddenly the ceiling started cracking…it was falling in!_ NO IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS!_ He concentrated hard to keep the ceiling stable with his psyenergy. _No...no...no!_ His futile attempt ended with…

He closed his eyes and after an hour passed he opened them. _Am I alive?_

"No you aren't. Welcome to the Abyss! Where the evil souls of the dead reside!" Came the voice of a vaguely familiar character.

_Agaito? No…it can't be…_

_

* * *

_**Several Hours Later…**

"Ahh…I see your plan." Agaito said after Alex explained what happened after they lit the lighthouse.

"Let's get our equipment and we leave tomorrow, then!" Saturos exclaimed.

They all ran to their packs on a patch of leaves on a seemingly, life-like forest.

**

* * *

****Mercury Lighthouse**

"Tomorrow we strike western Angara and kill those rotten Earth adepts!" Yelled Broast, the Mercury army leader who voluntarily took command and killed all who protested, from atop the castle. Broast was also the "king" of the Mercurians (bare with me, I know that's not a real world). He had skin that was bony-white. His hair was icy-blue. He was in his early twenty's and was strong and buff. Also, he was a master at the use of rapiers and staves and knew more physical and magical attacks than Mia and Piers, elites in the army.

After hearing their lord's speech they got back into their barracks. Mia and Piers shared the same tent.

"Western Angara means we have to attack…Vale…that is if it is still up." Mia said as she laid down on her portable bunk.

"I'm sure it's still up, besides it'll take days until we reach it. We strike the other towns like Vault **way** before it. Until then, let's not think about it." Piers said as he went on his bunk.

"Guess your right." Mia said, quietly falling asleep afterwards.

* * *

**Mars Lighthouse**

"On the next day we set sail and attack northern Hesperia and slay those all who oppose us!" Called Tanis, the Mars king from the front of his lighthouse. Tanis had shiny white skin and short yellow hair. He was mainly a magic user as his sword skills were that of a novice warrior. His robes and cloak was red with strange symbols on them.

All the soldiers, including Jenna and Garet , cheered and returned to their tents.

"Do you think Isaac and Felix are okay?" Jenna asked as they were ready to go to sleep.

"Of course." Garet answered.

And peacefully, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Jupiter Lighthouse**

"Our raid on Gandowan starts after this moon comes down and we will finish all who dare try the Jupiter adepts!" The King…err…Queen Chrono shouted at her minions. She was a girl in her early thirty's, had light white armor and white-silver hair pointing forward.

Loud cheers came from the rows of soldiers from the outskirts of the castle town that stood before her.

"It looks like we have to fight Felix and Isaac soon." Sheba whispered as they still stood in the row.

"Well we have to fight them, so I guess let's try to avoid each other and if we do fight just hold back a little." Ivan whispered back.

* * *

**Venus Lighthouse**

"As the other armies plan offensive maneuvers, I have a defensive tactic. Eventually their forces will come here slowly while all our forces are in one area so we can kill group by group easily as they'll be out-numbered. Another advantage is that we already have catapults and bunkers stationed already so even if they do manage to get more men into the fray we can still take 'em out!" The King Onecelot yelled to his followers. Onecelot was a man in his late forty's with light brown skin, a dark yellow moustache and hair with heavy silver armor and carrying spear.

And waves of positive comments were shouted into the air.

"What about the others, they may get killed!" Isaac told Felix in a soft voice barely loud enough to hear through the chorus of booming voices.

"We'll just have to watch their backs and hope." Felix answered in a sad tone.

**

* * *

LittleLives: Okay that's my first chapter, or rather prologue. The story itself has 1,046 words. I'll try to at least keep adding 200 words per chapter/section. **The purpose of this chapter was to tell you what's going on, how the rulers look and where everyone is. Strange, when I indent or add spaces to the beginning sentence, I doesn't appear changed when the page reloads....if anyone can help, please do! 

**Isaac:** PLEASE R&R! And for future reference Littlelives will need 3 positive reviews per chapter to keep on writing, just to know he isn't wasting his time! But since this is just the prologue he will continue.

**LittleLives:** You may want to consider this a Saturday show since I don't have that much free time. Scratch that, I may hardly ever update, for I have quite a hefty schedule, but in my spare time I might...


End file.
